Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 23 The End of Cyclonis part 1
by Firefly1fan
Summary: The Storm Hawks round up their allies to fight Cyclonis and her Weapon Cyclonia. We don't much of Cyclonis in this part we'll see her a lot in the next part. Rated T to be Safe. PiperxAerrow in it.


Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 23 The End of Cyclonis Part 1

"Squadron Log: it has been 3 months since Cyclonis took control of both sides of Atmos, 3 months since Aerrow and Piper got badly ill and 3 months since I've seen Mum and Dad." Sighed Lynn wiping a tear from her eye. "Sorry Aerrow and Piper but I quit acting team leader."

"We may have lost our folks but we understand." Replied Piper. "We're going to free everyone."

"We promise." Said Aerrow.

Lynn nodded.

"Any idea what made you ill?" she asked.

"The Binding is making us ill." Said Piper.

"But we don't care the only thing we care about is ending Cyclonis's reign of terror." Continued Aerrow.

"Well said." Said a voice.

"General Chalk." Said Aerrow, Piper and Lynn.

"Yes it is I and we need to think of a plan to stop Cyclonis." He said.

"First we need to round up our remaining allies." Said Aerrow.

"Great plan." Replied Piper.

"Calling all allies of the Storm Hawks meet us on the Far Side of Atmos wall." Lynn called on a radio and Starling, Dove, the Ultra Dudes, Noob, Percy and Triton arrived.

"I want to help since Storm Hawks forever still a good Sky Knight Squadron after the Absolute Zeroes." Said Noob and Aerrow and Piper could only smile.

"We haven't thought of a plan just yet but we'll need your help to stop Cyclonis will you help?" asked Lynn.

"We will." Said Starling and everyone agreed.

Soon Aerrow and Piper were thinking the best they could but it was when they both had a headache.

"Sometimes Pi I wish we didn't have the Binding not that I'm not grateful of it helping save our lives but you know what I mean." Said Aerrow sadly looking at the Sky.

"I understand what you mean Aerrow." Replied Piper. "I just wish it could stop making us ill and help us achieve victory and I don't want to lose you Aerrow I really don't."

"I don't want to lose you either." Replied Aerrow. "Let's take a break."

"OK Aerrow." Agreed Piper.

Meanwhile Cyclonis, Kala and Carver were cackling away.

"The age of good will soon be over and Atmos will be mine forever." Cackled Cyclonis before choking.

"Master we've caught a lot of Sky Knights but many have escaped." Said Major Selina.

"Send Weapon Cyclonia to destroy them." Ordered Cyclonis.

"Yes Master." Replied Major Selina.

"Why am I being left out of this?" asked Cyclonian Assassin.

"You are needed here." Replied Cyclonis. "And before you say anything about you should destroy Aerrow Carver he is already dying."

"NO AERROW'S DEATH IS A PLEASURE FOR ME ALONE!" yelled Carver.

"Shut up!" said Kala.

"I agree with Kala Carver you should do as I say." Replied Cyclonis.

Meanwhile Aerrow and Piper watched the sky when they saw the ghosts of Lightning Strike and Cherri.

"Hi Aerrow and Piper we have information you maybe interested in knowing." Said Cherri.

"Ok Mum." Said Aerrow.

"Cyclonis has a large crystal and it was hidden on the Far Side long before Cyclonis's time, it was hidden from the Cyclonians back about 506 years ago." Lightning told them.

"How do you know?" asked Piper.

"Because it runs as a family secret in Aerrow's family since Aerrow's sixth great grandfather that first hid it." Explained General Chalk.

"Hello General." Replied Lightning.

"I've been keeping an eye on Aerrow and Piper ever since they with their friends first came to the Far Side." Said General Chalk.

"I guess Cyclonis is using it to power Weapon Cyclonia." Said Piper. "That's how we couldn't stop it and it maybe also because it affects the Binding."

"Of course." Said Aerrow.

"You will stop Cyclonis and Weapon Cyclonia Aerrow and Piper we have faith in you." Said Cherri and she and Lightning returned to the afterlife.

"That was weird." Said Lynn who had just arrived.

"It would be for all of you." Said Starling.

"Guys the Spider Robot is coming!" called Dove.

"Getting all weapons ready." Called Stork.

"Best do this with bravery mates." Said Triton.

"Good idea." Said Junko.

"You two want to say it?" asked Finn.

"Atmos to battle!" called Aerrow and Piper and they all battled Weapon Cyclonia.

"Tough thing but we will stop it!" called the Girl Ultra Dude.

"Well said." Said Starling.

(Radarr screeches)

"Must destroy the crystal." Said the Thin Ultra Dude.

(Weapon Cyclonian speaks in Robot Language)

"Should do something about it's breath." Said the Big Ultra Dude.

(Weapon Cyclonian speaks in Robot Language)

"It wants Aerrow and Piper." Called Percy.

"Well they won't have them." Said Chuckie.

"If it wants us dead well it can't even do it." Said Finn bravely.

"Allow me." Called General Chalk.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! (COUGHS)!" asked Aerrow.

"TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES AERROW AND PIPER MAKE ME PROUD!" called General Chalk.

Then he stabbed Weapon Cyclonia in the head where's brain was and destroyed some of the pipes connecting it to the large crystal destroying the bot and himself as well.

"Aerrow there's nothing you can do." Said Piper holding Aerrow's hand.

"You're right but I won't let it happen again (coughs)" said Aerrow trying to recover from his coughing fit.

"Come on let's make General Chalk proud." Said Piper as she coughed as well and helped Aerrow.

"We have a plan." Said Aerrow and Piper together.

To Be Continued


End file.
